


Lilac is beautiful in its own, unique way

by indecisivemess



Series: Aro/Ace solidarity cuz I said so [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, I just love their platonic dynamic alright, Internalized Arophobia, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, There has been an attempt at fluff, We also love character development over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: Sometimes, being the romantic side had its advantages. In a way, no one judged or questioned his exaggerated reactions to any living man that his eyes clang to, because one, his whole existence was dramatic, and two, that was supposed to be his job. It was extremely unfortunate that Roman had no idea if he was doing it right, but hey, Thomas felt romantic attraction, and he could feel what he felt, so that was a helpful hint, in a way. Or so he'd like to believe.It was not like anyone would ever figure that out, so the prince could just, keep his performances up and no one would suspect a thing. Right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Aro/Ace solidarity cuz I said so [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035504
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Lilac is beautiful in its own, unique way

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff, I swear i tried. I think it is still overall fluffy, but I had to add a pinch of angst in there. Im not exactly sure how to feel about this one, cuz there's like, a handful of complains i have about it, but i hope its still somewhat enjoyable.

When they both sank back down into the Headspace, Roman still had that stupid charming smile on his face. Thomas’s last question had dimmed the excitement shared overall, and Virgil just knew he would be thinking about that for the rest of the day, but for now, everything looked brighter, his chest light like that familiar weight over it had melted onto the floor, and every time he looked at Roman, the rush of adrenaline made his whole face tingly again.

The prince was pacing around the Common Room, babbling on and on about what the both of them had experienced just a few minutes ago, but Virgil was surprisingly okay with it. He barely believed it had actually happened, and it could still all be the product of one too many sleepless nights, but if Roman had seen it too, then the chances of it being a hallucination reduced considerably.

One by one, the rest of the sides came down stairs to check on the mesmerizing incessant chatter, and for once, Anxiety didn’t want to immediately flee to his room and be alone with his thoughts, so he willingly approached the weird circle thingy that was forming; Patton on the lead as Logan tried to catch on, cautiously walking down the steps. As he came closer to his friends, Virgil noticed a change in the atmosphere, if you will, prompting him to look in the fanciful side’s direction, and his eyes captured the exact moment where his face flashed with discomfort, that same sadness from earlier returning to his pupils.

That weird, foreign reaction to Patton, of all sides, disappeared as soon as it came, but the chain reaction that it ignited in Virgil’s mind was enough to make his expressions die down a bit. Yes, the smile still came easy to him, and that weight in his chest hadn’t returned, but that gloominess that hanged just over his head was back, and Morality’s loud reactions had a sour taste to them.

The anxious side still let Roman do most of the talking, hoping that would make him happy, only pipping in from time to time to confirm he was paying attention. He noticed, at some point, that Logan was staring at him, or in his general direction, and knowing that there wasn’t anything behind him that could peek the logical side’s interest activated his instincts on the spot, his eyeshadow immediately darkening as he wondered about all the things that could be wrong with him. Surprise spread across Logan’s features, and then regret, and he offered a quiet apologetic nod before centering his gaze on Roman instead, but that did little to nothing to quiet down the sudden surge of negativity running through Anxiety’s mind.

Princey was still going off in the distance, he knew that much even without being able to actually _hear_ what he was saying, but slowly, very slowly, he managed to grab onto some focus; Roman’s familiar eager tone helping him out much more than he expected.

By the time Creativity noticed that Virgil wasn’t actually listening anymore, the eyeshadow covering his bags had come to a light smug of black, almost grey, and while that confused the royal to extents he couldn’t fully comprehend, who was he to question the other about it.

\- You may go to your room if you’d like – he offered sympathetically in Virgil’s direction, watching as those beautiful brown eyes centered on his. – You did... really well today. You more than deserve your space.

That embarrassed reaction from earlier came back. The nervous shoulders, the skittish indecisive eyes, the blush that barely pushed past his foundation. It was such a stunningly shy disposition, one that Roman had the luck to experience more times that day than any other side, and that made him feel... special.

\- Uh, yea. I might do that.

Virgil smiled at him, one of his hands coming up to nervously rub the back of his neck, and it was like time slowed down for a moment. The corners of his lips kept infinitely tugging up, his elbow coming higher and higher as his fingers disappeared into the purple strands at the base of his neck, and Roman barely believed that the air surrounding the emo seemed to be glowing as his eyes widened.

One of the other two sides present suddenly spoke up, violently shaking him from his trance, and as he attempted to get rid of the electrifying feeling taking ahold of his arms, doing his best to focus on the words being thrown at him, Virgil sunk out into his room. The fanciful side quickly tried his best to hide the disappointment that promptly came with that.

Throughout the course of the next week, it was almost like the Mind Palace was sprinkled with glitter, to put it very simply. The pump of adrenaline and the butterflies still swimming in Thomas’s stomach practically doubled every time he got a text from Nico, which was a daily constant now, and Virgil seemed high, and weirdly out of character every time he showed face. He’d come out of his room more often, present in most meal times now, but when he found some sort of excuse to go back now, it was uncannily done so, or as soon as they all felt that profound, intense affection coming from Thomas, maybe with a hint of something else. Roman would always be too infatuated with the unbearable waves of emotions crashing into him to realize Virgil had gone back to his room, but once he did, his mind could not focus on anything else. It always brought him back to the beginning of the week, to that extraordinary act of bravery and strength that Anxiety had displayed, right there in front of him. It brought him back to when he had agreed to all the, slightly ridiculous, date plans that he had come up on the spot. He had made him feel so... valid, seen?

Virgil had opened up to him, in a way. He had smiled; he hadn’t mind the contact, or the proximity, the royal realized as he flopped backwards into his enormous bed. But there was something else. Roman had been too busy and overwhelmed by the cheer amount of icky romantic feelings pouring out of Thomas to pay full attention to his emo friend, but he knew there was something else he was missing.

He dramatically rolled around in the sheets like that would offer him any clarity, which it didn’t, but what else was he supposed to do?! The prince settled on tracing back his steps - he had impeccable memory, after all - and he simply focused on relaxing against his mattress, empty eyes staring at the ceiling.

So. They had all ran to the living room, then screamed for a bit. Thomas paced around, maybe, he wasn’t sure, but Virgil was definitely looking at him. Good, that’s what he needed to focus on. Forget Thomas, forget his reactions. Virgil was right there next to him while he searched for plain tickets for Paris. A shiver ran down his spine from the cringe that he accidentally brought upon himself. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. Brainstorming couldn’t be just _all_ good ideas. And that’s what Anxiety is there for! To shoot down the inconvenient, dangerous, undoable ones.

And yet, he hadn’t, Roman discovered in a fright. He hadn’t shot down _a single one_ of his ideas. In fact, he had vividly agreed with most of them. He was so distracted by his own performance and the weird sense of validation that he almost let that slide. Anxiety wasn’t anxious about the date.

One of his hands tangled in his royal hair as the fanciful side prompted himself to sit up. He felt like he was on the right path, but the conclusion had stunned him a bit too fast. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. After all, even the Supreme Dark Overlord needed a break from time to time, but to believe that... that _love_ had shunned him out, it was...

It almost made Roman gag, in full honesty.

Okay, no thinking about that bit. Consciously trying to direct his train of thought back to only Virgil’s reactions, and not so much the cause of them, Roman managed to somewhat return to his previous mindset, with the help of a lot of hand shaking. Important piece of info, Anxiety had agreed with his ideas, which meant he had been listening to him. Besides the obvious odd behavior, what else was different. He kept insisting for Thomas to go to the bathroom and to perform various other things, and he was talking extremely fast, but he supposed that wasn’t too far-fetched given that y’know, Anxiety and all.

It was something about his appearance, for his brain to be insisting so vehemently.

He hadn’t taken off his jacket – in fact, he wasn’t even hiding his hands in it – , and that was the biggest trade mark he had as a side, so what could it be??

And then, like he was blessed by a Fairy Godmother, the realization came to him as the golden, gleaming sparkles fell down all around him. Virgil’s eyeshadow had changed. Not just the usual dark to light black; it had changed color! The prince could see it so clearly now. The delicate, vibrant shimmer of lilac under his eyes made his heart swim in warmth from the beauty it irradiated. Oh, how could he have missed it before!

Holding back the need to scream from wasting such a fleeing grace, Roman kept marching through his memories, trying to pinpoint exactly when that had occurred. Thomas had gotten notably nervous about being ready to date someone again, but that was a normal reaction, right? Not that the creative side knew anything about that, but in _theory_ , most people felt like that.

He quickly recalled how the dark ball of anxiety had stared at him after the dog barked loudly from outside, and his shoulders deflated with his conclusions. Just because it’s normal, it doesn’t mean that the people who experience it are more prepared for it. Of course! Virgil’s scrunched up nose and sudden jump into angrily snapping proved that pretty clear.

Roman found that his fingers had grabbed at his pristine hair in the middle of all of his thinking, and cautiously attempted to pull them away, not wanting to imagine the state of his appearance as he straightened his back. As he did so, the uncomfortable pressure over his chest grew more noticeable, and staring down at his sash like it would have the answers to his confusion, he brought a hand towards it. Feeling the red fabric against his palm did very little to dissipate the sensation he wished to get rid of it as soon as possible, but, well, he didn’t know exactly what it was. It was either remnants of Thomas’s doubts or a certain bitter sorrow over having missed Virgil’s excited bloom.

He defeatedly wondered if he could made his emo that happy again.

I mean, he had looked happy before, certainly. It was a calmer, more stable sort of contentment, with smiles that rushed out of existence as soon as anyone glanced at them, but this had been different. Roman wanted to believe it was different. And given that only he and Thomas had witnessed it, it meant it had either been a slip up, _or_... or that Virgil trusted them both in particular- had trusted him!

The weird sensation in his chest drowned a bit in the snuggly sensation that came with that hopeful alternative. This was Virgil they were talking about! Taking everything into consideration, both options sounded extremely unlikely, but it could have not been a slip up, absolutely not. Roman was sure he’d have a panic attack if he had realized it at all, and that hadn’t been the case.

Letting out a blissful sigh to hold in his screams, the royal quickly paced around the room as he vividly daydreamed how things between them would be like from now on. The emo nightmare liked Disney movies, so probably marathons could happen in the very near future! He had also been nagging Thomas about getting Disney + for a few months now; surely he would end up getting it eventually. Or, oh!, poems! Virgil liked uhm, certain themes that could be discussed through them... nah, that was more of a Logan thing.

Shaking his head, he rested his hands on his hips as he smiled to the neared wall. Perhaps a grand gesture! Or uhm, a smaller gesture for his standards to spare his little ball of anxiety the stress. A drawing, some recited lines? Oh, he could barely contain his giddiness! He had never had a best friend before.

He was halfway out the door when he caught up with his own train of thought. Best friend?? Well, he supposed that should be Patton, but given the events that had happened the last time they had been together... it proved that it had only been wishful thinking. No, more like... blatant submission. Morality was everyone’s friend. The father figure had been the one to suggest they might have that sort of relationship, but that situation had never felt right for Roman. He wasn’t sure if this meant that he would be betraying Patton behind his back, but the dad was probably better off without his pesky, loud, morally annoying presence anyways.

Meanwhile, in his room, Virgil was sure he had finally lost it. His body felt hot. Why the fuck did it feel hot?? Thomas was just texting Nico, and as a result, he could barely wear his hoodie without drenching it in sweat. Yea, he’d still check in on him from time to time, of course, or at least _try to_ , because every time he attempted to do it, it was like his stomach convulsed in on itself, _violently,_ and then that weird tingly itch rapidly spread across his cheeks. He wouldn’t describe it as unwelcome, because it wasn’t, for the most part, but it sure as hell was annoying.

With his hoodie tied around his waist for comfort, Anxiety decided that maybe pacing around the room would disperse some of these weird happenings, and for a while, it seemed to work. Counting the posters around his room and hearing the muffled noises of his steps was distracting in a non-invasive way, and he could feel his shoulders unwinding as he kept going.

Until he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror.

The first thing he noticed was just how pale his skin appeared in contrast to everything else around him, which didn’t bothered him much. He had come to appreciate the white chalks he had for arms. What he didn’t appreciate, at all, was the second thing he noticed, the thing that threw him into a beeline to get closer to his own distressed image in the glass. His eyeshadow was purple. No, not purple- was that glitter??

He was inches away from the cold surface reflecting back at him, and yep, every minimal move granted him nearly blind from the sudden disco party his new eyeshadow decided to throw.

It’s not like it was ugly, because it wasn’t, not really. In fact, what was freaking him out the most was how much it actually suited him, despite it not being his style at all; right there in equal parts with discovering what the weird tingles were. The shock melted into acceptance rather quickly, the tilts of his head to inspect this new color only making it lighter and more glittery as his own happiness was thrown into the mix, and Virgil might as well be smiling from this new predicament. He wasn’t sure on the why he was smiling just yet, but he didn’t really have the brain capacity to think about that as of right now.

Just when he was becoming more aware of his surroundings again, a firm, coordinated knock sounded from the other side of the door, his head snapping in the direction of the noise before Virgil was fully aware of what was happening, and then his body was walking across his room with no hesitation. Whoever it was, it was a fellow side! A companion, a friend.

He felt so light. Almost like he was drifting through the air, and not so much as walking, and just as he reached for the handle, the rational part of brain grabbed at the thick sparkly cloud of nonsense, throwing punches at it until it dispersed around enough. What was he even doing?! He didn’t know who was on the other side, _and_ he was exposed!

The exasperated groan that scratched at his throat was a bit too loud for what was convenient right now, and the presence patiently waiting for his permission had surely heard him as he struggled to untie the sleeves from around his waist. How the fuck was he going to hide his glittery vulnerability??

\- Virge! – Roman happily pipped in from the hallway, and he could practically picture him making one of his poses as he spoke. – I know you’re in thereee.

The anxious side stretched out the silence teasingly before offering him a dry “maybe”. It wasn’t because he had caught himself relaxing at hearing his charming voice, no. Only playing into the dramatics. The royal’s delighted laughter came from the other side, and the way Virgil’s chest warmed up at such a reaction almost made him forget about all the weird and new things happening with him.

\- May I come in? – he offered carefully, not being able to fully hold back his excitement. – I promise to return to my quarters if I’ve interrupted your uhm, emo affairs, but I thought that, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to spend some time with you...?

For what felt like an eternity, Roman could only stare expectantly at the door blocking his passage, hoping Virgil was considering his options without too much pressure, before eventually coming back at him with an answer. And yes, as the seconds wasted away, the possibility of getting a reply seemed to be growing slimmer, but that was also alright. He hadn’t come here with any semblance of a plan, he should have thought this through.

Just as he parted his lips to hold back on his offer, the hinges of the door creaked discreetly, and Virgil’s figure stood before him, bare arms crossed over his chest as his bangs did little to conceal the beauty that hid underneath them. Time seemed to slow down again, the crescent realization that the emo’s eyeshadow had returned to that beautiful shade of lilac making his poetic mind run in circles on all of the metaphors he could use to describe his apparent relaxed posture, but Roman put a conscious stop to it, forcibly shaking himself of that dreamy state.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, wondrous intentions meeting more confused ones, and then Virgil was breaking their connection as easily as it had started, quietly gesturing his head in the direction of his pit of darkness before disappearing into it. Roman supposed the former dark side had left the door open for him to enter, so he eagerly did so, of course, hesitantly separating them from the rest of the world as he allowed the shadows to take him in too. The anxious side didn’t let him get too much into his head, however, flopping messily on the couch as a content sigh pushed past his lips.

\- So – he started in that low, teasing tone that always confused Roman. – What brings you to my room?

And for the life of him, the prince swore he couldn’t remember. He knew he had a clear intention set back when he had left his own space, but as he stared into those stunningly framed brown pools of tranquility, any and all coherent thought evaporated into nothing.

Despite the new unfounded patience, Virgil still noticed how the silence had stretched past the comfortable limit, and his posture turned a bit skittish as he tilted his head back to stare at Roman’s dazed figure.

\- You doing okay over there?

The prince visibly jumped out of his skin, muffling down the emo’s sudden good mood, and the only thing still connecting him and the last spec of hope was the fact that Roman had no traces of eyeshadow under his eyes. Yet.

\- Look, you really don’t have to be here if-

\- No! – the royal cut him off in alarm, the hands reaching in his direction quickly backing away, tangling into each other – I simply... perhaps you haven’t noticed yet but uhm. Your new look is quite... the remarkable change.

There, the fanciful had said it. Well, not everything he was feeling, but he surely would do so if Virgil spared him enough time. The other side was wordlessly staring at him, the tiniest bit of disbelief mingling with confusion across his features, so forcing in a short intake of breath, the prince proceeded to truly pour his heart out, his eyes going soft as a nervous smile tickled across his lips.

\- I’m not making myself clear – he giggled to soften the tension quickly fogging up the space between them. – I truly only came here to spend some time with you. The prospect of us sharing a friendship makes my heart warm, as if caressed by a gentle morning sun. However! I can’t help but find your appearance extremely uh, distracting, to say the very least, and exceptionally dazzling if you allow me more words, and-

\- Princey- Roman.

The strain in his voice almost diverted Roman’s attention away from the strong blush burning across Virgil’s cheeks, the current shade of it bringing out more of that precious lavender color under his eyes, and the fanciful side would feel bad if the quick stimming hands fanning in front of his face didn’t add to the overall cuteness of the moment.

\- Alright alright, I’ll leave it at that – he said playfully, not fully understanding the possible connotations to his sincere words.

Virgil refused to meet his eyes for a moment, seemingly a bit less tense at that, and as the red slowly muddled down into pink, his energetic hands coming down to play with the tied sleeves of his hoodie, Anxiety appeared mostly embarrassed now.

\- I, uh. I know you’re the romantic side and all, but... save the compliments for someone else.

And as the prince of the Mindscape, he truly should only be focusing on defending Virgil’s honor, given the poor perspective he seemed to have of himself, but instead, the sharp pang that had stabbed right through his heart was taking much more of a toll on his ego than he had expected, spreading the numbing hurt the more Roman payed attention to it.

\- Right. The... the romantic side.

His mood deflated with his tone of voice, which was not going to go unnoticed by someone like Virgil, of all sides, and what remained of his shyness quickly melted away as he prompted his lanky body off the couch.

\- Roman, for real now. What is going on?

Their eyes met, and the prince found that they were standing much closer to each other than he had imagined, a mere two or three steps stopping him from simply reaching over and hugging the other. He would never allow himself to breach through Virgil’s boundaries like that, but the thought of it made his touch starved nature cling to the possibility of doing so, only cultivating the sore feeling snaking around his heart.

\- Are you nervous about the whole... boyfriend thing, too?

\- Too??

\- I-I mean.

Virgil was the one to break apart, his gaze flying to the nearest, most convenient object set as far away from the other side as possible, but the unexpected sincere tone roughly pushed through the heavy negativity curtain that had been flung over Roman’s conscious, making him acutely aware of his friend’s reactions.

\- It’s, not necessarily that, but perhaps its. Somewhat related.

Timid, tempted pupils rapidly looked him up and down, and then Roman was anxiously brushing his fingertips across his sash, that unwelcome, prickly sensation moving across his chest, taking a firm hold of his heart. Virgil was hugging himself not so discreetly, the area under his eyes progressively going a deep dark purple, not yet black like the prince was so used to seeing, and he tried to ignore how this shade also looked incredible on him as the confession bubbled up to the surface of his mind.

\- I know that... that I’m supposed to be the romantic one. And I truly don’t mind that role. I love me everything related to romance and drama. Its, warm, exciting even – he took a deep breath, attempting and failing to push down the nervous energy that was alarmingly building up. – But... I do not understand it. And I’m aware that you’re not supposed to understand love – it’s an emotion, after all – but I simply. I-I don’t-

His throat was closing up on its own. He could feel his hands trembling slightly and his nervous features going heavy as the dark gathered under his eyes, and maybe it had been a bad idea to come out of the closet in the part of the Mind Palace where that could literally spin you into a panic attack.

Everything that came after that happened so fast. There were arms urgently slipping around his waist, a presence right there against his chest, and in his desperate dark filled mind, Roman could only wish for it to be Virgil as the world around them tipped backwards, the rush of the motions sibilating in his ears. They raised from the floor in the Common Room, the prince could immediately recognize the difference in the lighting of the space, and a distraught breath forced his way into his royal lungs as the eyeshadow smudged out of existence.

\- Roman... – Virgil hesitantly started, still holding onto him. – Dude, whatever it is, I’m not gonna judge you for it.

\- I highly doubt that – he shakily replied once he felt like it was safe to speak again. – I’m... I’m aromantic. I have no idea what I’m doing.

His last sentence had been muttered past the watery beginnings of a sob, warm tears gathering around the corners of his vision, and despite being very much aware of Virgil’s blurry figure, he couldn’t will away the sudden surge of emotions spilling out of him, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the other’s patched up hoodie as a silent prayer for him to not leave him. The fanciful side was sure he would not survive the loss of another friend.

\- Oh. That’s it?

The apparent uncaring tone ripped a pitiful whine out of Roman as his tears suddenly dried up in disbelief. Rage and rejection set ablaze in his deepest ends of his soul, rapidly reaching his whole mind with nothing but shock over being so blatantly disrespected, and he was sure his facial expressions matched his feelings as he tried to will his body to push away such an ill-mannered person-

\- I’m ace – Virgil quickly offered in return, shrugging as he finally let go of the other. – So I get how you feel, sorta. That’s, kinda what I was going for when I asked you if-

Before he could finish, he suddenly had his arms full of a royal nuisance, the strength of the impact of the hug forcing the anxious side to quickly return the gesture. It was the most awkward hug he had ever gave anyone, but then again, he didn’t do this very often, so he didn’t really have a way to compare it. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was the first thing he realized, but Roman surely wasn’t holding back on his weight, and with all the pressure pushed onto him, Anxiety didn’t know for how much longer he could do it.

Virgil had just opened his mouth to point that out when he felt Roman’s shoulders shaking, and the expected wet spot by his neck didn’t take too much longer to arrive after that, so the anxious side quickly changed tactics, choosing keeping his silence; wordlessly holding him and quietly wondering if not doing anything was helping at all. They might be in similar situations, but that didn’t mean he could imagine how Roman was feeling. The fact that he was asexual didn’t hinder his job; if anything, it probably helped sometimes. Now, being the embodiment of a Disney prince, who was supposed to preach about how romance was so important to reach that fated happy ending... that had to hurt, at the very least.

Creativity eventually calmed down, slowly loosening his grip around the other as he did his best to hold back his sniffles, but Virgil was purposefully ignoring those sorts of things to spare him the added embarrassment. The idiotic prince still mumbled a few weak apologies anyways, inconsistently cut off by the messy attempts at rubbing his shameful tears away, and given that they were apparently having a moment, the anxious side felt like he couldn’t just stay quiet forever. His lip was gonna suffer from how much his teeth were abusing it, but he had to say something.

\- If... If it counts for anything – he spoke hesitantly, watching as Roman practically stopped breathing to listen to him. – I think, you’re doing a pretty good job.

That seemed to have been the right thing to say, because the air around the other side instantly relaxed, most of the insecurities radiating from his white suit disappearing out of existence. The fanciful side was staring at him – he had to, Virgil could feel those disgustingly gorgeous eyes pining him in place -, but he didn’t stop him, choosing to, instead, focus on all of the interestingly boring patterns drawn on Thomas’s carpet under their feet.

\- N-Not that I know much about it to, y’know, _judge_ it accurately, but like-

\- Thank you.

Roman’s tone had been so warm and sincere it made Virgil’s eyes fly to meet the other’s face, shock overtaking him before he could control it, and by the time he realized what had happened, he couldn’t look away, trapped by the intense trust radiating from the prince’s soft features. Doing the best he could with what was given him, the emo put his best efforts into mumbling a probably incoherent string of words as he shrugged, but apparently that must have been funny, because Roman was giggling now. And as he peeked in the other’s direction just to be sure, the soft wrinkles around his eyes and the positive shaking melted some of the awkwardness off his body.

\- Do you erh, wanna come back to my room and hang out like you wanted?

The fanciful side held his gaze as he bathed him in the warmest smile anyone had ever given him, offering him the tiniest of nods, and Virgil was sure he would deny everything that was unfolding between them later when he came back to his royal senses, but for now, knowing that Roman had somewhat of a weak spot, and that he had let _him_ see it. It was a weirdly comforting sensation.

\- Yes, I’d love to.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that I *am* aroace, and I did my best to separate my emotions about the two parts of my sexuality, if you will, to project into these idiots in a way that is accurate, but well, spectrums and stuff. I hope I didnt made anyone feel invalid by accident, as that is the last thing I wanted to do, and all the instances where it seems like it has more of a romantic approach, which I recognize *can* be read as such, I was trying for it to be more like, aesthetic attraction, which i do feel so intensely it gets somewhat confusing at some instances. 
> 
> I know the new ep made every prinxiety shipper out there freak out and start making a bunch of shippy stuff, and theres nothing wrong with that, but I wanted to offer all of my aro and ace siblings an alternative to that where they are just friends. I have no idea if anyone has done that just yet, but this is my take on it.


End file.
